


Genyatta Week Day 1: Firsts

by YoousUffish



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 drabbles, Drabbles, First Meetings, Gen, Genyatta Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: 5+1 100 word drabbles for possible firsts in Zenyatta's and Genji's lives. For Genyatta Week 2016.





	1. Zenyatta

**Author's Note:**

> lol character exploration and world building

# First Thought

The first time Zenyatta becomes aware of himself is a quiet affair.  He has a _thought_ while performing his programmed duties:

_I don't have to do this._

At first he worries he's corrupted or controlled-- But he hears no whispers, feels no strings of dormant code activating. He goes back to work when another thought interrupts him:

_I wonder what's out there…?_

Again, he pauses and straightens out to gaze over the field he's working. _Something_ calls to him, beckoning to him from beyond the horizon. _Something_ is out there and he wants to find it.

It’s time to move.

# First Friend

Zenyatta has met many individuals, both before and after he joins the Shambali. The first he calls ‘friend’ is-- _was_ Mondatta.

Before he joins the Shambali and feels the blessings of the Iris, he is a… wanderer. Someone eternally searching for the… _something_ calling him. After nearly freezing in the mountains of Nepal, he's taken in by the older model.

“ _Ahh,_ ” Mondatta speaks kindly after hearing his tale, “ _You feel it too, don’t you?_ ”

After more conversations and a trip to the Monastery, Zenyatta was sure he had found the _something_ calling to him. And other beings to share with.

# First Transcendence

The first time Zenyatta observes a transcendence leaves quite an impression. The first time _he_ transcends leaves quite a different one. It happens while he and the other students are meditating under their master’s watchful optics.

Zenyatta is close to grasping… the golden, warm and all-encompassing _something_ floating just beyond his reach. It’s frustrating, but Zenyatta knows the more he chased, the further away it would float.

“ _You cannot rush enlightenment._ ” Mondatta kindly reminds them. So he observes with his mind’s eye, inching closer and closer. Soon, he’s close enough to touch the blinding warmth and--

The rest is history.

# First Students

Zenyatta’s first students are a group of young children from the near by villages. The Shambali, to re-pay the kindness they've been shown, have opened their doors to educate the local children.

Zenyatta finds he enjoys teaching. He discovers humans, especially children, endlessly fascinating. He learns much about himself and humanity as a whole. He truly enjoys learning with them.

Mondatta and the others take note of his dutiful students and ask how he controls them.

“ _It’s not that difficult,_ ” Zenyatta informs the other monks, “ _You simply have to listen to them._ ”

Judging from their responses, he doubts they understand.

# First Love

Love, Zenyatta discovers, is a fascinating and fickle emotion. It's multifaceted and different for all beings, omnic and human alike. It is a double edged sword, used to bring together and destroy.

Zenyatta’s first love will always be the Iris. He shares that love with his brother’s and sister’s of the Shambali. They are the first beings to touch his soul.

It isn’t easy leaving them behind. Leaving behind his brother’s and sister’s, the only family he’s ever known… But he knows it’s for the best. He will always love and miss them dearly, but…

He knows he’s needed elsewhere.

# First Meeting 

“ _M-Mr. Zenyatta!_ ” one of the children currently in his care cries, “ _Y-you gotta help!_ ”

He turns to see the 8-year-old tugging a wounded being behind them.

“ _What happened?_ ” He dreads the answer.

“ _T-they saved me-_ ” they eagerly recall, “ _But they got hurt..._ ” they tug on the damaged arm, “ _You know how to fix me, can you fix them?_ ”

Zenyatta cocks his head to the side, silently asking permission to do so. The stranger gives it. Examining the damage, Zenyatta is can sense the discord and hurt inside the stranger.

“ _I believe I can help, if you wish._ ” The stranger nods.


	2. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Genji's turn!

# First Memory

It's a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms have finished blooming and their petals fall everywhere, carried by the wind.

“ _Hanzo!_ ” he remembers shouting and reaching to his older brother, “ _You got petals in your hair!_ ”

He grasps the offending petals and pulls them out… along with a few of Hanzo’s hairs. Genji grins at his brother, presenting his findings. Hanzo rubs his scalp, both soothing the soreness and searching for more petals.

“ _Thank you, Genji._ ” Hanzo glances at his brother, “ _You have some, too._ ”

Genji squirms as he is inspected.

“ _There,_ ” Hanzo pats him on the head, “ _All clean._ ”

# First Game

Genji stares at the large machine curiously. The flashing colours call to him. He scowls when he walks up and realizes he is too short to play. He spots an empty chair near by and struggles to pulls it.

“ _Genji?_ ” The boy whips around to spot his older brother, “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“ _I wanna play-_ ” he gestures to the machine, “ _But I can’t reach._ ”

“ _Oh!_ ” Hanzo helps his younger brother drag the chair over and swipes a card.

“ _There you go._ ”

“ _Play with me!_ ” Genji demands. Hanzo rolls his eyes and swipes the card again.

“ _Fine. Just this once._ ”

# First Death

Genji doesn’t like it when Father yells. Judging from Hanzo’s reaction, he doesn’t either.

“ _You are a fool for sneaking into a dragon’s home._ ” Father snarls at the struggling intruder, “ _And attacking his children no less._ ”

Father laughs, bitter and loud. “ _I do not care what you have to say. You sealed your fate when you took that contract and came to Hanamura._ ”

Genji stifles his cries in his brother’s sleeves, terrified. He feels Hanzo gripping him tightly. By the end, all that's left are red stains on the floor and their father’s hands.

The sounds still haunt him today.

# First Awakening

‘ _This is a cruel joke,_ ’ is Genji’s first thought waking up to fluorescent white ceilings.

‘ _Was it all a dream?_ ’ A horrible, horrible dream that felt so real. _Too_ _real_. He tries to get up but finds he cannot move. He looks around.

 _‘A breathing mask…?_ ’ he thinks as he lifts his hand to remove it. He jumps and stares at the strange limb in front of him.

‘ _I-is that…?_ ’ The hand flexes and shakes and it’s all too much for Genji. His heart’s beating fast-- too fast.

‘ _Do I still have a heart… ?_ ’ he wonders briefly before passing out.

# First Blood

His first mission to dismantle the Shimada empire is a _bloody_ success. Genji feels a sick satisfaction destroying part of the family legacy that betrayed and left him for dead. He finds Hanzo is MIA.

Genji wonders if Hanzo has suffered a similar fate to him before a bitter anger fills him.

‘ _It would be too easy._ ’ He wants the man he called ‘brother’ to suffer! Suffer as Genji has-- **_is_ ** suffering--! The vents on his shoulders pop and release scalding steam.

He will content himself with destroying Hanzo’s empire for the time being, before finding and _destroying_ the man.

# First Meeting 

“ _Y-you’re hurt!_ ” the child gasps, clutching the wounded hand.  Genji stares at the damaged metal as they walk.

“ _M-Mr. Zenyatta can fix you up. Follow me._ ” He's unused to… _concern_ for him. He follows the young child.

“ _M-Mr. Zenyatta! Y-you gotta help!_ ” They cry.

“ _What happened?_ ” ‘Zenyatta’ asks.

“ _T-they saved me!_ ” the child eagerly retells, “ _But they got hurt..._ ” The child tugs Genji’s arm.

“ _You know how to fix me, can you fix them?_ ”

The omnic cocks their head to the side, asking for permission. Genji nods.

“ _I believe I can help, if you wish._ ” Genji has nothing to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! (I hope you liked it!)
> 
> I decided to do drabbles mostly because I feel they are an underappreciated form of fiction and mostly because I couldn't think of just one idea! (hahahaha)


End file.
